This invention relates to a cable coil holding assembly in a vacuum cleaner.
Such a cable coil holding or winding assembly is generally installed in an appropriate seating space of a vacuum cleaner and includes a cable drum having a hollow hub mounted on a bearing pin projecting axially from a fixed supporting wall in the vacuum cleaner. During operation of the vacuum cleaner, a portion of the connecting cord usually remains on the cable drum. Inasmuch as the individual turns of the cable are closely juxtaposed to each other on the cable drum, the round-up portion of the electrical cord is heated to a great extent by the operating current of the vacuum cleaner.
As disclosed in German Patent Document (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 27 24 249 a vacuum cleaner blower may be disposed so as to pull a cooling air stream through the seating space of the cable coil holding assembly in order to limit the temperature to which the cable is heated.
It has been discovered such a cooling of the seating space of the holding assembly is sometimes inadequate to maintain the temperature of the electrical cable within a desired temperature range. This result arises especially when the operating current of the vacuum cleaner is higher than usual, either due to a very high capacity blower or to an operating voltage lower than 200 volts, e.g., 110 volts.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved cable coil holding assembly of the above-described type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved cable coil holding assembly wherein an enhanced cooling of the wound portion of a vacuum cleaner electrical cable is achieved without requiring a great amount of cooling air to effectuate the cooling.